Back to Narnia
by Narniangirl232
Summary: What happens if, a year after the Pevensie children discovered a new land, Edmund stumbles upon a new entrance? Want to find out, then read this lol I suck at summaries so just read it lol! There will be a plot once they are in Narnia so…
1. Edmund's Discovery

**((A/N Hey people this is my first "Chronicles of Narnia" fanfic so go easy on me ok? Now, I have read the first three books and half of the forth one but this is more movie-based (but the book and movie are like exactly the same so…lol) anyhow, the Pevensie children are at a boarding School in England so…yeah that's all you need to know…oh, it's about a year after the first movie…I'm having their ages be; Peter is 17, Susan is 16, Edmund is 14, and Lucy is 9, ok? Here we go))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I wish I did because it'd feature Peter in a lot less clothing ;-) LOL!**

**Summary: What happens if, a year after the Pevensie children discovered a new land, Edmund stumbles upon a new entrance? Want to find out, then read this lol I suck at summaries so just read it lol! There will be a plot once they are in Narnia so…**

**Title: Back to Narnia**

**Chapter Title: Edmund's Discovery**

**225 Words**

**Characters involved in this _chapter_: Edmund and Peter**

**((A/N All my Author's notes will be in bold, so it's easier ok?))** "Peter! Pete!" Edmund hissed through Peter's dorm room; he was in white pajamas and was holding a long white candle for light. His dark brown eyes peered down the hall, nervously, he didn't want Mrs. Hill, (the principal of the boarding school that he and his sibling were attending), to hear him, or he'd get in trouble for being out of bed. The door clicked open to reveal a tall boy of about seventeen standing there with pajamas on and his blonde hair sticking up every which way. His sleep-deprived eyelids covered half of the ice-blue color.

"Edmund? What…what's going on?" Peter said with a large yawn, that reaveled his straight, pearly-white teeth.

"Peter! I just opened a bathroom door on the third floor and when I walked in, I was in Narnia! Peter, I found Narnia!" Edmund whispered, excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, clearly not fully awake yet.

Edmund sighed impatiently, "Narnia…I found another entrance into Narnia."

"Here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes!" He said, nodded vigorously.

Peter suddenly seemed to wake up, "Do the girls know?"

Edmund shook his head, "Let's go tell them."

"Why don't we wait until morning?"

"Peter, its _Narnia_! Do you want really want to wait until morning?"

Peter sighed, "No, I suppose not, go get dressed and meet me back here."

Edmund nodded and scurried off to his dorm room.

**((A/N very short, I know sorry…anyhow, I'm listening to my Rent Soundtrack right now (One Song Glory…good song : ) ), and talking to my friend Alyssa (mrsbradinwesterly on on the phone so I got to go, hopefully the next chapter will be up by tomorrow or the next day.))**


	2. Susan and Lucy

**((Hi again))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I wish I did because it'd feature Peter in a lot less clothing lol!**

**Summary: What happens if, a year after the Pevensie children discovered a new land, Edmund stumbles upon a new entrance? Want to find out then read this lol I suck at summaries so just read it lol There will be a plot once they get into Narnia, so…**

**Title: Back to Narnia**

**Chapter Title: Lucy and Susan **

**504 Words**

**Characters involved in this _chapter_: Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Peter, Lily and Riley**

Edmund showed up at Peter's dorm ten minutes later, in tan pants and a black sweater, Peter met him outside the door. He was also in tan pants but in a light blue button-up shirt; they both held candles.

"Ready?" Peter asked, whispering. Edmund nodded and they walked first to Lucy's dorm, "Lu? Lucy!" Peter whispered though the door.

The door opened and a small girl with green eyes and short brown hair came out, wearing a white nightgown. When she saw who it was, her sleepy expression contoured into a concerned look, "What?"

"It's ok," Peter said, noticing his sister's panic, "Ed has some exciting news, get dressed and come with us, we'll tell you and Susan together."

Lucy flashed them a confused look but shut the door behind her. Moments later, she reappeared in a light brown shirt, a dark brown skirt, and knee highs. The three siblings went to their other sister's dorm room, hastily. Before they could knock, they heard whispers.

"Oh please, I know you have a crush on someone." Susan's voice said.

"No, I don't…" another girl's voice said. Edmund smirked and put his ear to the door.

"Oh, Ed!" Peter whispered and shoved him out of the way, pulling his hand back to knock on the door but stopped when he heard his own name.

"Oh, shut up, Riley, I do not like Peter!"

"Yes you do." Came another voice that they assumed was Riley's.

"Ew! He's my brother, how could you fancy him?" Susan said.

Peter went slightly pink and Lucy giggled, he cleared his thriat and knocked on the door.

"It's Mrs. Hill, sh!" someone hissed.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "No, it's not."

"Oh, it's just Edmund. Lily, please get the door." Susan said, sounding relieved.

A young woman of about sixteen, with long blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Oh," she said, "It's Lucy, Edmund, and…Peter." Her face went red and opened the door wider so they could come in.

"Hello, going somewhere?" Susan asked, gesturing towards her fully-clothed siblings.

"Er..." Peter hesitated, he didn't want to say anything in front of Lily and Riley, "Sort of, get dressed and meet us in the hall."

"Susan gave them a bewildered look but nodded and said, "Sure."

A few minutes (and plenty of taunts directed towards Lilt mostly from Riley) later, Susan came into the hall in a green and white dress, "Now," she said, "What's going on?"

"I found an entrance to Narnia!" Edmund explained.

The same moment Peter said, "We're going back!"

Edmund glanced at Peter, "We're going back to Narnia"

Again, Peter said something at the same time as Edmund, "Edmund found a new entrance!" **((A/N so, they said both of those things together at the same time lol))**

Susan looked a little confused at first but got the main idea, "We're going back to Narnia?"

Lucy smiled, "No way, that's fabulous news!"

A huge grin spread across Susan's face, "Well, what are we waiting for? Lead the way, Edmund."

**((Well, there you go, the chapter is in Narnia so, be patient with me lol They will be there soon :-) Well, I'm off—My friend LeeAnna is over and we're going to go watch Phantom of the Opera…-sings- "Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye, remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try, and if you find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me"…lol One of favorite musicals…Rent is my favorite :-) –sings again- "Feel like going insane, got a fire in your brain, and you're thinking of drinking gasoline, as a matter of fact, honey I know this act, it's called the Tango Maureen…the Tango Maureen, it's a dark dizzy merry-go-round, as she keeps you dangling, your heart she is mangling, so you toss, and you turn cuz her cold eyes can burn, yet you yearn and you burn and rebound"…lol Ok, that's enough singing for now…just wait till next chapter, I might have to start singing School of Rock, which has Adam Pascal, who is in Rent mind you, in it :) Well, my author's note is longer than my chapter so I believe that is my cue to go lol Adios, Amigos!))**


	3. Narnia

**((Ok, everyone thanks for the great reviews! I will have shout outs next chapter I promise!))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I wish I did because it'd feature Peter in a lot less clothing lol!**

**Summary: What happens if, a year after the Pevensie children discovered a new land, Edmund stumbles upon a new entrance? Want to find out then read this lol I suck at summaries so just read it lol There will be a plot once they get into Narnia, so…basically the plot forms in this chapter and the next chapter…**

**Title: Back to Narnia**

**Chapter Title: Narnia**

**Words**

**Characters involved in this _chapter_: Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Peter, Mr. Tumnus, the new King of Narnia, and various maids/servants**

The four siblings opened the bathroom door and hurried into it, Edmund walked towards the wall and Susan looked at Peter, confusion apparent on her face, Peter shrugged and when they both looked back, Edmund had disappeared. The other three stared at each other and Lucy grinned, running to the wall and she too vanished.

Susan sighed, "You know, I really shouldn't be surprised by this stuff by now, you know?" Peter chuckled and they both stepped forward, their eyes closed. When they opened their eyes, they realized that there were trees all around them and a lit lamp post flickered in the distance. Edmund turned and grinned at his siblings, Lucy gasped in excitement, Susan smiled and Peter gave a little laugh.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Edmund asked, Lucy flashed him a big smile and tore off towards, they figured, Mr. Tumnus's house.

Edmund looked at Susan and Peter, "Kids…" he said, jokingly, shaking his head. He then took off after the youngest Pevensie. Susan and Peter looked at each other, grinned and raced towards the faun's house. The two eldest hastily ran past their siblings, each determined to beat the other. Peter's foot caught a tree root and he tumbled down the hill. The other three stopped and started laughing. Peter jumped up and ran to Mr. Tumnus's door, "Ha! I won!" he said smirking at Susan, who was still laughing hysterically.

"Yeah, smooth victory, Peter." Edmund said. The three of them walked up the door and Lucy knocked. The door clicked open and a faun peered out. He had light brown, curly hair and blue eyes. His top half was man but he had goat legs and ears.

"Oh my word! Queens Lucy and Susan…and Kings Peter and Edmund!" he exclaimed smiling. They smiled and Lucy gave him a big hug, "Come in, come in." he said. The five of them entered the house ((A/N cave, house, whatever…)). Peter and Edmund sat in the wooden chairs at the table while Lucy and Susan sat in the armchairs.

"I knew you'd come to help us!" he said, making tea for the lot of them.

"Help you?" Susan said.

"Well, from them the Barlomars, of course." He said, taking out the cream and sugar.

"Barl-what?" Lucy asked, confused.

"Barlomars…" he turned to look at them, all four of them were wearing bewildered looks, "Y-you don't know, do you?"

They all shook their heads, "Know what?" Peter asked.

Mr. Tumnus sighed and handed them all their steaming tea. He sat down in a rocking chair, "Well, after you four left, which we will have to discuss afterwards, mind you, I'm am very confused on that, and why you are young again, why _are_ you-" Peter cleared his throat.

"Ah, yes, ok another time then…any way, after you four had left, a man named Joseph Lupin became king. At this time, the Barlomars, from Barlomar of course, decided that they wanted to take over Narnia. There have been attacks and an attempted kidnapping of King Joseph's daughter, Riley. Now, don't get me wrong, King Joseph is a fine king, but he's…well, overwhelmed by all this, so that's were you come in." he said, looking at them intently.

"So…these people from Barlomar want to take over Narnia?" Susan said; Mr. Tumnus nodded.

"And you want us to fight them...or help lead?" Peter asked.

"Well, _I'm_ not sure, but I'm guessing that is the case, your best bet would be to go to King Joseph's castle."

Peter nodded, "Where is it?"

"Come, I'll bring you there." Mr. Tumnus said.


	4. Author's Note

((AN Ok, I haven't been able to post anything on fanfiction in FOREVER! But, I want you all to know, I've written A LOT but I haven't been able to post it since I don't have internet…however Im going to be getting internet soon and I will post up a bunch of stuff lol ok? So, thanks to all my reviewers for being patient! Also, if you could e-mail me at just so I know that I still have fans out there and you don't all hate me lol thanks))


End file.
